


Transmigration According to Ron Weasley

by TheSourceOfAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don’t copy to another site, Impostor Syndrome, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ron is reborn as Peter Pettigrew, Ron needs more love, Ron will try to save everyone like the good gryffindor that he is, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unreliable Narrator, what's this none sence about preserving the timeline?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: Ron accidentally gets hit by a cursed artifact during a raid.He didn't even mean to touch that stupid rock. It got hit by a curse during the fight and landed conveniently on his head. Bloody Hell, he did not sign up for this! And as soon as he is certain the Unspeakables won't whisk him away never to be seen again, he is filing a complaint with the ministry. Clearly they haven't been doing their job properly if crazy wizards are going around with this kind of knowledge.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More characters will be added as the story progresses.  
> Same with pairings.

Why is he like this? No, really, someone explain it to him. Why is it that life hates him?

He grew up fighting for his parents attention with 6 other siblings. Escaped death on a yearly basis along his best friends since he was 11. Fought more Death Eaters than he would like to remember. Became an Auror then fought even more dark wizards and dark creatures. So, why is it that he is here now waiting with his new parents to board the Hogwarts Express? And of all the people he could have replaced, did it have to be that rat Pettigrew??? 

He didn't even mean to touch that stupid rock. It got hit by a curse during the fight and landed conveniently on his head. Bloody Hell, he did not sign up for this! And as soon as he is certain the Unspeakables won't whisk him away never to be seen again, he is filing a complaint with the ministry. Clearly they haven't been doing their job properly if crazy wizards are going around with this kind of knowledge.

He is a 25 year old Auror in the body of an 11 year old child. No, should he add the years he's lived as Pettigrew to his age? Hell, he's 36 and he is not happy about this. Not even a little bit. Also, he's blond now??? What is up with that? At least he doesn't look like a Malfoy.

He spent the first few months in denial. Clearly inhabiting the body of a baby was a nightmare. One he was incapable of waking up from. Then he remembered something Hermione had thought Harry and him after the war had ended. You can't read in your dreams. Such a weird thing, but it had helped him stay sane and gain some manner of control over his nightmares and his life back then.

Except, he could read, could tell the time on the old clock in the living room of his new parents. He cried a lot. Losing his entire life was too much for him to cope with. His new parents, the Pettigrews, had taken him to St. Mungos but the healers couldn't find anything physically wrong. He had to get his shit together when they brought in a mind healer.

Ron didn't know what would happen if they found out he was an adult in a baby's body. Would they try to exorcise him? Could they exorcise him? Was he possessing Pettigrew's body?? He didn't feel like there was anyone else there with him, but again, he had never been possessed before.

The mind healer had him play a lot of stupid games, he was too young for legimency. Turns out, legimency can only be used on children after they turn 16 and that is only on extreme circumstances. A child's mind is too delicate and could be easily damaged causing all sorts of problems. In the end the verdict was that he was too smart for his age. In his defense , how was he supposed to know that stacking toys to see how tall he could get it to stay was above his age. He was just bored.

Hermione would have scolded him. Harry would have laughed.

Now he was a genius child or something. He made sure to dumb it down but he didn't really know how toddlers were supposed to behave. Ginny had been one year younger so they hadn't been that much different. He got by, made mistakes on purpose, mispronounced lots of words and looked for fun places to hide from his new parents. Being an only child is not all people make it out to be. Siblings are great, he would be able to hide and have some piece away from watchful eyes if his siblings had been around.

He tried to convince his parents to have another child. His sanity was on the line. It worked, but not until he was 4. Except his parents were very enthusiastic about having a prodigious child in the family and still wouldn't leave him alone. Enter lots of tutors. He even suggested things like painting and piano, you know stuff that wasn't really important. We didn't have a piano at home, he had checked. His new father bought one much to his shock. That's when he found out his new family was rich. Who buys a piano for a 4 year old? Can he even reach the keys? His new parents have no sense.

Ron was going to have to apologize to his new sister once she was born. What if his parents are expecting another genius and get a regular kid instead? They wouldn't be mean to her, would they? By the time his sister was born he was ready to fight them. They wanted to name her Pandora, Ron was not having it. He threw a fit. This one is for you Ginny and all the unfortunate little sisters with horrible names because their parents lacked common sense.

They named her Pamela, boring, but at least she wouldn't get bullied for it.

Life was, ok, he would rather go back to being Ron but being Peter wasn't that bad.

Apparently, karma can hear your thoughts as well.

Ron woke up to bright lights on his window. The house in front of theirs was on fire. The _muggle_ house in front of theirs was fire. He was out the door before he realized he didn't have a wand and was a small child. Not that it made much difference. He used his blanket to cover his body and nose.

He couldn't open the door, couldn't even reach the doorknob.

_Accidental magic, don't fail me now_.

The family's car was parked in front of the house. Ron hoped they were awake. The smoke was a problem. As soon as the front door exploded he got down on hands and knees and made his way inside.

Oh no. He had not realized the kind of situation he was in until he got to the living room. The family was dead. Killed. Tortured _then_ killed. He must have missed the dark mark on the sky. That also explained why there wasn't anyone outside the house. The neighbors probably wouldn't notice it until it was much too late. He must have stayed there too long, unsure if he should double check if the none of the victims were still alive. Not that he could do anything, he was not an Auror, he wasn't even 6 yet. Couldn't even drag the people out.

He felt someone pick him up and swung his arm to hit his capturer in the face. The man still didn't let go. Ron has let himself get captured by Death Eaters. He kept kicking and screaming, kept struggling. Eyes closed to protect from the smoke as he was carried away. Ron was going down swinging. No reason to make it easy for those fuckers.

He bit any hands that came close to his face and didn't stop until everything went dark.

Ron woke up in St. Mungo's. He'd been there enough to recognize the place. His father was asleep on a chair by his bed.

His father had woken up to the wards. Ron hears the conversation with the Aurors. He had contacted the Ministry as soon as he noticed to dark mark. In that time, Ron had ran out and into the house. Had his father not checked on his family on his way back from the floo call, he wouldn't have even know his son was missing from his bed.

The man panicked and rushed out just as the Aurors had arrived. He was nearly cursed if it weren't the ridiculous pajamas Ron had picked as a Christmas gift. Luckily, Ron had been unharmed by the fire but was so panicked that he had been put to sleep and taken to St. Mungo's to be checked over.

He was fine but was kept there until his mind healer could talk to him. The Aurors had informed his father that he had been found near the bodies. Ron was furious. He had never felt so weak, so useless in his life. Helping people is what he did. Those people didn't deserve to die. He had no way of protecting anyone, let alone himself. The Aurors took too long to arrive, if his father hadn't floo called the ministry they would've taken longer. That was unacceptable. Why hadn't their use of magic been detected? They were in a muggle area after all.

And now this tosser from the Missuse of Magic had the nerve to scold him for using accidental magic when he was trying to save people. The audacity, the level of incompetence! Didn't he have a conscience? Ron would settle for shame or a bit of intelligence. He told the man as much, quite loudly so the Aurors and the Healers around could hear as well.

"I will not apologize. If your department or the DMLE were competent and responded on a timely manner, I wouldn't have had to use any magic at all. Those people would have had a chance to survive! I will never apologize for trying to save someone's life." The 5 year old stared down the shocked ministry employees.

"Ata boy" One of the Aurors chuckled. "You're not wrong" His hand was bandaged and he looked like he had been in the next room.

Ron glared at him as well for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Life went back to normal. Ron was still on edge. What if the Death Eaters heard about what he did and came for his family next? He had no way to fight them. But he couldn't let his worries show or he'd end up with more sessions with the mind healers.

Instead he focused on his lessons and began planning how to kill Voldy early. He wouldn't have a wand until he turned eleven. Then off to boarding school, which he couldn't escape to collect horcruxes because his magic would be traced.

Luckily, he had something the Dark Lord didn't. 14 years of friendship with the brightest witch of our age who so happened to be a muggle-born. He'd learned a thing or two from her and Harry.

He didn't need magic to get around, just money. He did need magic to bypass the traps placed by the dark lord. Once he got to Hogwarts he would study warding on his free time, see if he can find anything on curse breaking. Voldemort had to have found something useful in the library if he was already a menace when he graduated. It shouldn't be hard, going through schooling again. He would research and plan at Hogwarts and go Horcrux hunting during the summer.

Ron would make sure Voldemort went down and stayed down. No more yearly attempts to kill Harry, no more Death Eaters at Hogwarts, no more parentless Harry, Teddy and Neville. He knew how everything happened, he was present for most of it. Fred would grow old, Colin too. If he's feeling particularly spiteful, watch him save Professor Snape too!

And so life went on. His sister was a nuisance, but he was used to a chaotic home. He'd powered through all the boring subjects like Calligraphy, Etiquette, Pureblood History and Maths so he could stop having those classes. That left him with more free time. His new parents were very proud of him. If only Hermione could see me now.

Next, Ron suggested that he could learn things on his own. As he expected, his parents didn't like the idea. They were afraid he would just lazy around and waste his potential. It was easier to measure his learning with tutors that monitored his progress. Ron was well aware that his parents loved to brag about his achievements to their friends.

It was embarrassing, he was thirty something, not really a child. 

Ron suggested Muggle schooling, at least he'd be learning something new. They were hesitant, he couldn't tell if it was because of Voldemort or because they didn't care much for muggles. He needed to pay more attention. Ron wouldn't tolerate that pureblood supremacy nonsense.

They discussed bringing Ron to the gatherings so he could make friends.

Ron refused. He could make connections once he got to Hogwarts. There's no reason why he should surround himself with children more than absolutely necessary. If it weren't because of the war and his plans requiring him to be at Hogwarts he would have asked about other schools. Ugadou teaches wandless magic and how to be an animagus.

As a compromise, Ron got a Muggle studies tutor. Not quite what he wanted (to be familiar enough to pass for a muggle should it prove necessary) but still better than nothing. With that he got access to books, and once he had advanced enough, to a muggle bookstore where he could browse and pick whatever he found interesting.

_Hermione, I'm turning into you. Are you laughing? You should be._

Muggle studies was hard. None of that 'This is a toaster and this is a car' they'd had on the first year of that class. His tutor, Professor White, had picked up on the fact that he knew more that most adult wizards and started introducing the muggle curriculum along with cultural lessons. Once a month they visited muggle places. Mostly, museums and historical places but it gave Ron a chance to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

Painting classes were a mess of stains in improbable places but he had fun. He'd tried his hand at drawing as well and visited Muggle Art Museums. He tried to recreate some of the paintings he had liked from those trips. His sister would sometimes join him and help him make a mess of things. Mom was horrified but Ron was responsible enough not to let his baby sister eat the paint so she relented after seeing how much fun they were having.

Slowly Ron got used to his new life. He tried to stay busy, to do things he wouldn't have done. He missed his previous family and friends terribly. Bit by bit, life as Peter became more bearable. He didn't know when he started thinking of himself as Peter only that he did, he started feeling a little less like he wasn't supposed to be here and more comfortable in his own skin. He still had to watch his words but he was 11 now, and soon he would go to Hogwarts.

Pamela was six and not happy that he would be leaving her behind. She had her own tutors and as expected did not progress through the material as fast as her brother had. Their parents didn't seem to mind and were happy to encourage curiosity the same way they had done to their first born. She had gone to mind healers as a child, Ron felt sorry for that. Pamela was smart and curious and healthy and that was all that mattered.

Heading out to Diagon Alley was always exciting as Peter rarely left the house. It didn't bother him, the alternative would be play dates with other children. He always looked forward to his excursions and today he was finally going to get his hands on a wand!

He wondered what kind of wand Peter Pettigrew had, would he get the same one? Maybe his willow and unicorn hair? If so, what would happen to the Ron who has not been born yet? Would he be forced to get a different one? Being reborn as someone else in the past was the worst. He had so many questions and no answers. Did he even die when his soul became Peter's? What happened to Peter's soul? He better not be in my body.

As the new and improved Peter, he made the decision not to think about such things. He can't change any of it so he will focus on what he can change. Kill Voldemort, make sure his followers don't escape prison, not die. The important things.

Peter still startled when Ollivander showed up. It is probably inevitable. Even as an Auror, when he and Harry went to get second wands, Ollivander still managed to appear out of nowhere. He should learn how to do that.

"Mr. Pettigrew, if you would extend your arm" Ollivander spoke from the counter. Peter's first thought was ' _wow, I'm really short_ ' followed by ' _How come he looks the same now as he did the last time I saw him?_ ' Peter was so distracted he ended up extending both arms, as he'd done when he was a Auror. Ollivander said nothing but before Peter could lower his left arm, the measuring tape moved to measure his other arm and he was left feeling even more out of place.

_Great, the day only just began and I'm being weird already._

When he was able to lower his arm the wand maker was already returning from the back with a bunch of dusty boxes. Placing the boxes on the counter Ollivander stared at Peter until the boy began to fidget. Peter didn't remember buying a wand to be this uncomfortable.

He opened the first box and offered the wand. "11" long, holly, and-"

"No"

Ollivander blinked. "No?"

"No" Peter made no move to elaborate. What could he say? That's Harry's wand. He just-, he wasn't-. He refused.

"I see" Ollivander placed the wand back in the box. While Peter did his best to ignore his parents insistence he try the wand before turning it down. Peter would rather end up wandless.

The next one was made of vine and unicorn hair. It shocked him.

The third was laurel and dragon heartstring. It ignored him so he placed it back on the counter.

The fourth, a beautiful Beech and dragon heartstring, just as he remembered it. He tried to tamper down his excitement at seeing one of his old wands. He didn't think he did a very good job.

Peter didn't gave himself time to freak out and grabbed it. The wand lit up and soft wind began to blow, messing up his blond hair. Did it recognize him from his past future? It probably just found him compatible. He didn't care, he was happy to have something from his old life.

"11 inches, beech and dragon heartstring for the wise beyond their years, temperamental yet capable of subtlety and artistry."1 Peter clung to it, not wanting to let go of the wand even if it was just going back to it's box.

That's when he was hit in the face with another wand.

"Bloody hell" He rubbed forehead and stumbled back, the source of his pain moved with him.

"Language, Peter!" His parents scolded him even as they pulled him away from the floating wand.

"Is that normal?" Pan asked, hiding behind their father.

"Hold on to it Young Mister Pettigrew, if you please" Ollivander hadn't moved, content to stare at Peter as if the young boy had any idea why that wand hit him.

Peter tightened his hold on the Beech wand before moving his left hand towards the other. Once his hold was secure, the lights began flickering wildly. Warmth spreading through him.

"Ah, as I suspected. The wand chooses the wizard after all" Peter wished he was a bit less cryptic.

"Does that mean I get 2 wands?" He turned to his parents who looked a Ollivander before agreeing.

"Quite the match, I'd say. 12 inches cypress and dragon heartstring for the brave, bold and self-sacrificing. Cypress wands are quite unusual as they find their match on wizards and witches who are not afraid to confront the shadows be it in themselves or others."2

His parents were not happy with the Self-sacrificing part. Peter, having grown up as part of the golden trio had already come to terms with that side of him. It's not like he was suicidal or anything. Meanwhile Ollivander was still watching him. "Thanks?"

"No, thank you Mr. Pettigrew. Cypress wands do not choose lightly. I have no doubt you'll do great things. I'm honored to provide you with such a wand"

_Did he look sad? I should be worried, right? I wonder what he told Harry when he got his._

Peter wasn't rushed out of Ollivanders, he wasn't, his parents paid for the wands and decided that they stop for ice cream, even though they had not eaten lunch yet. 

_This wand will definitely get me in trouble. I'll just pretend like Ollivander didn't just predict my doom_. _Maybe they should add wand picking to the divination curriculum._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

By the time Peter has made into the Hogwarts express he has the outline of a plan in place. It involves befriending Harry's mother. He's not quite happy to befriend someone for any reason other than enjoying their company but if he is going to give his best friend a chance to grow up with people that love him, he needs to earn and keep her trust.

He hopes he followed the right red head. He'll ask if he can sit with her and strike up a friendship. How hard can it be? That's how Harry and him met. He is perfectly capable of making friends. With that in mind he knocks on the glass window before sliding the door open. 

"Hi, is it ok if I sit here?" She is not alone; Peter had seen them board the train together. It did not matter.

"Yes. Are you a first year?" Peter hurried in and took the seat across from her and next to the other boy. 

"I am. I'm Peter Pettigrew" He smiled even when he noticed the boy flinch away from him. 11 year-olds shouldn't notice that kind of thing. 

"I'm Lily and this is Severus" She offered her hand and Peter shook it. He exchanged a nod with Severus Snape. Peter knew that Professor Snape had been friends with Harry's mom but he didn't know they had known each other for so long. 

"Nice to meet you" Honestly, he was a bit lost as to how to move on from introductions. He didn't think either of them would appreciate Quidditch. "How did you two meet?"

"Oh, Sev and I live neat each other, we've been friends for years!" Lily began recounting how they met. On one hand, it was kind of cool how they met, the Ministry Employee in him was appalled. The fact that she had been doing magic out in the open and didn't get a visit until it was time to receive her letter spoke volumes about the Misuse of Magic Department. Is that what happens to all Muggle-borns, are they just ignored by the Ministry? What if their parents are like Harry's aunt? It does not sound right. Someone should check in on these kids and make sure they are safe.

"That's so cool! I don't think any of my neighbors are magical" Peter suspected the Muggle family who lived across from him when he was younger had magical children. From what he had been able to put together, Voldemort was targeting mostly Muggle-borns at the time. The fact that they had done it to the family living across from his was meant to send a certain message. Peter had never been outside the manor unaccompanied after that. 

"Are you a pure blood?" Severus spoke for the first time since Peter arrived. He had seemed content to ignore Peter's existence. It didn't really bother him. He was trying to separate Professor Snape from the child sitting next to him.

"Yes, are you one as well? I'm not very good with names." He lied. He had tutors for that, had been forced to memorize all the important families, most of them, pureblood families he wanted nothing more than to curse repeatedly. He knew the names and age of all the 'important heirs' that would be attending Hogwarts as well. His parents didn't say it, but it was heavily implied that he should try to befriend them while in school.

"Halfblood" Snape didn't elaborate. 

"Did you grow up with Muggles? I'm jealous. You get to grow up with both worlds. What is it like? I don't get to go to the Muggle side much, only museums and boring stuff." He could tell Severus was not expecting that reaction. Lily, however, was delighted and began to ask him which museums he went to.

They were so engrossed in comparing having tutors and Muggle schooling that the 3 startled when the cabin door was pushed open. "Hey, do you mind if we join you?" Merlin's Beard, they weren't joking when they said Harry looked just like his father. James was taller but not by much and his eyes were brown.

Lily invited them in, eager to make more friends. James was quick to sit next to Lily and another boy shut the door before sitting next to him. "I'm James Potter”.

"I'm Sirius Black" Peter felt Severus tense. He probably had the same lessons about wizarding families. Fortunately for him, Peter was not having any of this blood supremacy shenanigans. He hadn't even made it into Hogwarts yet. 

Lily introduced herself and Severus much like she had done with him. Peter introduced himself to the two. He was not expecting to meet them until the feast, but he could improvise. Maybe he could help them befriend Severus and half his problems would be solved. Sirius kept staring at him, sizing him up.  
Peter just couldn't be bothered and decided to continue the previous conversation.

It was a shit show. Everything had been going fine. James had eagerly joined their conversation asking about Muggle life and comparing it to Wizarding one. Sirius and Severus didn't comment much on the way they grew up but would ask questions. Peter wondered if Severus would end up as a marauder and nearly laughed himself silly.

Then James had to mention the sorting, and everything went downhill from there. Peter would have liked the chance to change the topic but one moment they were talking about their future classes and the next Sirius, James and Severus are hurling insults at one another. What was he to do? Besides disarming them when wands were drawn.

"That's enough! We haven't even made it to the school and you're already starting fights. Gryffindor does NOT mean GOOD and Slytherin does not equal BAD. There are good and bad people everywhere. No one is born evil, and you will not judge people by their stupid house colors!"

"If you think all of you-know-who's supporter are Slytherins, think again. The world wouldn't be the mess it is today if that was the case. Judge people by their actions. Severus is OBVIOUSLY not a death eater, he is 11 year's old AND friends with a Muggle-born and you will NOT treat him as such." And they were not going to push him into becoming one with their unnecessary bullying. Not if Peter could help it.

Maybe the yelling was a bit much. "Right. Now that no one is trying to attack each other, I'm going to return your wands and we will have a civilized conversation, like decent human beings." Peter and Sirius exchanged glares as everyone took their seats.

"To answer your question, Lily. Most Slytherins come from old pure-blood families. They are conservative to the point of racism but not quite like the Muggles. Muggle discriminate based on race while wizards do so based on lineage. They are both shameful and should not be tolerated." James nodded as Peter explained.

"They think that Muggle-borns are weaker and so they don't like when wizards of old families marry Muggle-borns. They believe that the Muggle side will somehow dilute the magic and produce weaker wizards. There is no proof, there has never been any proof that is true. But it makes them feel superior, so they keep insisting on it."

"Because there are so many of those families in Slytherin they tend to be more open with their prejudice while people in other houses will keep their mouths shut. So just keep your eyes open." 

"I feel like I should have learned about this stuff before coming to Hogwarts." Lily muttered, it not nice to find out people are going to hate you just for existing. "Maybe the teachers will do something once all the Muggle-born students arrive. I can't possibly be the only one."

"Well, if you need help with something you can ask me or maybe find an older Muggle-born." Peter shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had time to sit down and write this chapter, life keeps getting in the way but I won't give up.
> 
> Before anyone complains that Sirius is OOC, consider this:  
> \- He is 12 and just got yelled at by an 11 year old.  
> \- He's also been disarmed by an 11 year old.  
> \- He might hate his family but he still grew up around people who will curse you for disagreeing with them.  
> \- He is not angry because of what it being said. He is angry because he just got shown up when he attempted to dominate the situation.   
> \- I don't think the Blacks know when to back down from a fight (maybe Narcissa?). So there's going to be a lot of posturing in the future.  
> -Sirius was never a paragon of virtue. His heart was in the right place but the way he goes about doing things is a result of learned behavior (years of abuse).  
> \- You will continue to see Sirius being horrible to Slytherins, he is not just going to take Ron's word for it when he was raised by the epitome of what a Slytherin should be. That doesn't mean he's a villain of the story, I'm not going to bash him. But he needs to learn to be a better person, much like Snape.
> 
> Peter is an adult, you're going to se him adulting all over the place.   
> -Hearing that Snape was bullied and abused in the past and watching it happen are two very different things. As a decent person, Ron isn't going to ignore it.   
> When he met Harry he was a child, it probably took him years to fully grasp the extent of harm Harry had been under. He is not going to do nothing when he recognizes the same abuse on other children.   
> -Yes, he thinks of them as children.   
> -He has expectations of what the adults should be and do but he grew up surrounded by incompetent adults so he is not going to trust them to get things done. Since he is an adult, he is placing that responsibility on himself.  
> \- He trust exactly two people to get things done and since they are not there, he is just going to have to to everything himself.


End file.
